Look Me In The Eyes
by ily-lautner
Summary: After Edward left, Bella finally fell in love with Jacob. What happens when Jacob imprints on a girl who's not what she seems to be. Bella needs someone, so the Cullens come back, will she trust him? has been done before i know. I'm bored. M for Language.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V

"Hey beautiful" Jacob called hanging onto the door frame, as I stumbled up the front steps into our little cabin.

"Hey Jake" I smiled at him, clasping onto him and kissing him sweetly, teasingly on the mouth, biting his lip slightly, I turned away flicking my long brown hair and sauntering into the kitchen.

I was so happy, for the first time in almost two years, the ache was finally gone, the ripped tattered hole finally sewn together.

Jacob had been my glowing sun for the first year after HE had left.

It took me a while, but I finally found my cure, my heart surgeon. Jake. He had always loved me, and he accepted me, I loved him with all my might.

Hot arms enveloped my waist, pulling me against his hips.

"You look soooo sexy right now baby" he buried his face in my hair, his hot breath blowing down my neck, to my collar bone, I shuddered and flipped around, pushing my lips against his, pushing him up against the counter, him not resisting, he pulled at my shirt, but I remembered that Seth, Leah, Jared,Kim,Sam,Emily,and the rest put of the pack were coming round for dinner. I broke away breathing hard and returned to making the pizza dough.

Jake sauntered into the living room, to watch the football game.

A while later, we were all gathered, squished in our little home, around our large kitchen table.

Jared was gazing lovingly at Kim, with her swollen belly, expecting any week now, Keisha and Lola, Sam and Emily's twins roared around the upstairs. The rest of the guys were chowing down the pizza while yacking about football. Leah was sitting with a book in her lap, reading avidly, while munching silently on her pizza. I frowned at her, feeling a bit sorry for her , being alone and unhappy. I had recently introduced her to Shakespeare and she had been reading ever since. After dinner, the guys gathered around the plasma, they had all chipped in to buy, all the girls , but Leah who'd disappeared somewhere, stood in the kitchen gossiping.

"Oh Kim, pregnancy fits you so well!" I gushed, smiling at her

Jared smiled, walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her belly.

"I have to agree Bella" he smiled pecking her on the cheek

She swatted him away, "Go play with your friends" he kissed her again, touching her stomach once more, and he walked away, tossing a look over his shoulder full of all the love in the world.

I felt a zing of jealousy shoot through me;Jake never looked at me like that..

"Bella?"Emily touched my shoulder gently

I knew my face gave me away, "Emily, what's wrong with me?" I whispered "Why hasn't he imprinted on me?" my heart thumped erratically, fear pulsed through my veins. I couldn't loose another person. Not again..


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob's P.O.V

I loved her so much, and I finally got my chance, I smiled to myself walking through Newtons, browsing through the shoes, I grabbed a size eleven Etnies skate shoes, and dumped them on the counter, with the Nike Airs and shoved the cash at Mike Newton, suddenly feeling agitated and hurried.

I stepped outside, breathing in the cool moist air, when something hard and sickly sweet sung through my nose to the back of my throat into my lung. NO! I gasped feeling a shiver roll through my spine. I dropped the bags in my car and ran into the wood to shift, I forgot about the sweats ad t-shirt I had on, the erupted in a cloud of cotton, I ran towards them, they had phased as soon as they had felt me tremor the first time.

_Guys!_i heard her grumble_.. And Leah.. _

_What Jake?!_they all thought

_They're back! The Cullen's! I just caught scent of them around Newtons_ I ran towards the clearing, behind where they used to log, but had quit halfway through the year.

They all either groaned, cried or screamed.

Once I saw them all, I changed back so we could talk in person.

"Sam! We have to do something!" I yelped as they all shifted back to human form.

"What can we do?!" Sam looked at me sternly, "They're back, they never caused us any harm"

We fought for an hour over whether or not to attack.

In the end Sam won, I hung my head as I slunked back into the forest.

Oh no. Bella! I gasped as I realized why they were back

Bella's P.O.V

I admired the ring on my left hand, smiling to myself,Jake had proposed just this morning, I was sitting on the beach, looking out at the water, crashing against the waves. I saw someone standing far away on the peninsula, I thought I saw a shock of golden bronze hair, but I had avoided that color, so I turned my attention to drawing pictures in the sand, I was doodling aimlessly, not paying attention, when I looked down to see what I had been drawing;carved into the sand was an elegant scripted _E _rewritt_e_n over and ove_r_ again. I gasped scratching it out quickly. The person had moved closer and was now standing at the picnic benches, I looked away, out at the sea, a seagull landed and scuttled around picking at the seaweed, I lifted up a large rock grunting under the weight and watched the crabs scuttle around, I picked up an average sized one, that was a tawny orange, that was moving much slower then the others, it scuttled along my hand up my wrist and around the palm of my hand, I noticed it had one missing leg. Suddenly it sat silent and wouldn't move.

"Hello Bella" a familiar voice said, I dropped the unmoving crab, to the ground stunned.

I looked up, furious, hurt and happy at the same time.

"Edward?" I whispered barely audible underneath the picking up wind.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob's

I walked along the street, grumbling about what rotten luck I had. I had been so furious about my theory about them coming back for Bella, I had fazed right there, not 15 feet away from the pack.

Sam had convinced me that I was overreacting and just calm down and go home; so here I was.

"oh sorry.." I mumbled as I bumped someone in the shoulder.

La Push had gotten a lot more popular, with people bustling along.

There was a crash and a huff and I turned around slowly too see a small girl picking up the loads of bags she was carrying.

"Oh shit!" I cried loping back to help her.

"No, No it's fine" I heard her grumble, I picked up one of her many grocery bags and handed it to her.

"Sorry, my minds.. kind of preoccupied.." I sighed

"No problem" she laughed, and then she looked up.

Her eyes were a thick forest green and she blushed staring into mine.

My heart thumped loudly and my skin felt hotter then ever.

But this heat was not a burning; it was an everlasting glow

I felt as if gravity had let me I and I had started floating upwards, all the strings and things that kept me attached to this earth unraveled and let go.

But I was not floating, a new chord kept me down on earth.

The cord, was strong, pulling me towards this mystery girl.

"Hi I'm Jacob, what's your name?" I heard myself say, it sounded far away, the only thing I saw or heard was her heart, her eyes.

I had imprinted.. finally.

..

fuck!


	4. Chapter 4

Edwards P.O.V

She was sitting on a bleached drift wood log a crab scuttling along her hand, her hair was dyed a different colour, almost black, she was wearing a extremely low tank top tight light blue jeans, she wore gold Grecian sandals that wrapped up her calf with 1 inch heals, I was surprised to see her wearing them, because the Bella I knew, would never wear anything other then flat shoes with her incontrollable klutziness. She had her dark purple sweater unzipped and laying beside her, her skin was bronzed as if there had been sun in rainy Forks. She looks Quillete.

"Hello Bella" I murmured staring at her from my place three feet away.

She looked up sharply, gasping, dropping the crab.

"Edward?" she whispered a million different emotions flicking past her face.

Pain.

Anger.

Love.

Happiness.

Pain

Hurt.

Shock.

Love.

Confusion.

Shock.

More Pain.

She rose quickly staring at me, her chocolate brown eyes narrowing her eyebrows tightening, her hands clenched into fists and her breathing sped.

"You leave me in the middle of the FOREST, you take the rest of your family with and for FIVE FUCKING YEARS," she screamed her eyes bulging. Bella never swore, what happened? "I heard NOTHING from you!" she caught her breath, her eyes glistening with tears "Do you have any idea what it did to me?" she whispered wrapping her arms protectively over her chest, she looked down, her tears streaking down her face.

"And you have the nerve to come back here" she hiccuped, her arms tightening over her body.

"Bella" I whispered "I'm so sorry," I craved for her warm body to fit into mine perfectly "Bella, I left because I couldn't hurt you anymore" I whispered taking a hesitant step forward.

"But did you think of how much it would hurt me because of you leaving?"She looked up at me, makeup smeared down her face.

"Bella please let me-" she cut me off but getting up quickly

"Edward just forget it" she whispered as she walked away, when I noticed something on her left hand.

"Who's the lucky guy?" I was happy she had gotten over me and moved on just as I had intended

"Why do you care?" she whipped around, her hands on her hipped.

"Just wondering jeez" I held up my hands in defense.

"You won't like it"

"I'll be happy for you" I smiled letting my eyes burn alight smoldering, trying my best to try and dazzle her

"You can't get mad" she looked at me sternly

"I swear!"i laughed

"Jacob Black"she whispered gazing at the ring.

I just about exploded


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's P.O.V

"WHAT?" his eyes bulged and I felt satisfaction in my stomach, now he was hurt;just like me.

"It's what you wanted" I shrugged turning to leave

"Bella please, anyone but him," he pleaded

"You left me, and he helped me" I whispered walking away.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have no idea what or who he is"His fingers wrapped around my hand and I flinched at the marble feel of him, I had almost forgotten.

"Don't you call me Isabella" I whipped my other hand around, letting it fall across his face.

His fingers let go and I stared at his shocked face. I knew I hadn't hurt him physically but emotionally I had.

"Stay away from me."I yelled almost running away.

"Bella, can I at least tell you why I came back?" He was standing in front of me again, blocking me from getting away.

"Fine."I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest, sinking into my hip, glaring up at him. There was one thing for sure; Edward hadn't changed at all. His eyes were still glorious gold, his angular face perfect and smooth, his snug shirt pressing on to his masculine chest.

"Alice had a vision that you-"

"What so you've been keeping tabs on me? Edward you left. That was your choice"I looked away

"Will you let me finish?"He sighed "I'm sure you aware of Jacob's..kind..?" He glanced at me, his eye burning into mine. I nodded swiftly."And the whole imprinting business?"He looked away again and I nodded "Well what if I told you.. Jacob imprinted..On somebody else..?" His face fell, but I saw a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"You." I felt the rage inside me boil up"You fucking liar! Jacob would never do anything to hurt me!" I screamed, knowing this was my biggest fear.

"Bella, he can't help it.."He whispered

"You stay away from me. I swear to god" I sobbed walking around him, and he made no move to stop me.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's a horrible thing that's about to happen, but if you want help, just call me" He called after me.

I climbed into my truck and sped away, glancing in the rear view mirror to see him standing there.

When I got home, Jake wasn't there, it was weird.. he's always home. I decided to call him. He didn't pick up. Okay, that bothered me.

I started making dinner when the doorbell rang.


End file.
